


Sleeping Problems

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho had a mysterious problem, a very simple problem but nevertheless, a mysterious one and he wanted to solve it, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and dumb, as usual. I don't know how I came up with this but I'm pretty sure it's because of a conversation I had with a friend haha. :)

Sakurai Sho had a mysterious problem, a very simple problem but nevertheless, a mysterious problem. He vaguely had an idea on when it started but he didn’t know how it started. It was midsummer—when the heat was unbearable that even having the air conditioner at maximum was doing nothing to cool him down—that the strangest thing happened.

He had no memory whatsoever of doing it because he was probably either dead tired or dead drunk that he just passes out as soon as he can. He would wake up in bed—a little sweaty—and realize that he was almost fully naked with only his boxers on.

It freaked him out the first time it happened, making him both laugh and scream a little in surprise. He could still remember the look of amusement on his lover’s face once they both discovered this strange habit.

“What the fu—?” Sho looked down on himself after the initial shock. He woke up that morning because he got cold and once he opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong when he saw his better half trying to hold down a fit of laughter. “Why am I naked?!”

“You…” Jun struggled to say and Sho watched as his boyfriend got red in the face trying to control himself. “I don’t know. I woke up earlier because you started thrashing around.” He continued, a giggle fit clearly on its way. “Then you…started stripping.” Jun ended, finally fully laughing at his face.

Sho tried to keep a straight face, giving a telling look that spelled out ‘I’m not as amused as you are’ to his boyfriend but it wasn’t working. There was no stopping that high pitched laughter from coming out when Jun started. Eventually, he lost it too when Jun had tears in his eyes and Sho just laughed along with him.

“Are you serious? Sure you didn’t do this to me?” Sho hinted with a raised eyebrow.

Jun rolled his eyes, breathing out to compose himself while still trying to fight a few giggles. “Is that what you’re into? Me stripping you when you’re sleeping?” Jun teased back with a devilish grin. Sho couldn’t help but laugh—expect Matsumoto Jun to retaliate immediately and pin it all on him. “Breakfast?” Jun asked, finally getting up from the bed.

That’s how it started and it continued to happen since then. Sho tried to piece things together in his mind, trying to solve the mystery. He could distinctly remember being hot at night and asking Jun to turn up the air conditioning in the room before falling asleep every time.

Knowing Jun and how he easily gets cold, he probably turns it down in the middle of the night before going back to sleep which causes Sho to start feeling hot again which, in turn, results to him unconsciously stripping and ending up naked in the morning.

It was the only logical explanation.

“I think it’ll finally stop once winter comes around though.” Sho said in the middle of dinner one night. All five of them were eating out that night as per Aiba’s insistence and Sho just started to tell the story.

“Are you sure MatsuJun’s not doing that to you?” Aiba suggested with a laugh which earned a nod of agreement from Nino.

“That’s what I thought too!” Sho said, agreeing as well. “It’s something he would do, right?” He said. Nino and Aiba nodded.

Jun let out a small smile. “I swear only Riida and I will get to eat all these grilled beef if you three don’t stop talking.” He threatened and all of them laughed hysterically. Once the laughter died down, Jun spoke again. “Sho-san’s just really gets hotter at night, I think.”

“I know.” Sho winked.

“Shut up.” Jun replied with more venom than he intended which made them all roar with laughter again.  
\--

Once winter came around (and the story of him stripping out of his clothes went public all thanks to his traitor for friends), Sho expected his habit to stop. For some reason, he was excited to wake up finally fully clothed and comfortable.

Sho settled himself in bed, looking over at Jun who was still crouched on the floor scribbling notes about their upcoming concert. He smiled to himself; he just really loved this man and his dedication to their work.

“Aren’t you going to sleep yet? It’s 1 a.m.” Sho asked, reaching out to run a hand through Jun’s hair. He was close enough to him that he can do it without straining his muscle. Jun leaned his back on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment and reeling in the feel of Sho’s hand on his head.

“Yeah, I will soon. I just have to write down a few more things before I forget it.” Jun smiled, turning his head to the side and smiling directly at Sho.

Sho nodded, sitting up a little and planting a soft kiss on Jun’s lips which the other man gratefully accepted. “Don’t stay up too late again. Get some sleep.” He smiled before going back to bed and drifting off to dreamland.

When Sho felt himself waking up the next morning, it felt like the sun was shining all over him. He felt comfortable and a little too happy—maybe it had something to do with the wonderful dream he had that night but he felt like sunshine and rainbows.

He opened his eyes and felt Jun’s warm back against his arm. They didn’t cuddle at night but Sho loved to hug Jun’s firm back from behind. When he moved to do just that, he realized one important thing.

“HOW DID THIS EVEN—?!”

He sat up, looking down at his fully naked self, alarming Jun to the point that he woke up and immediately checked if Sho was hurt anywhere.

“Are you okay? What happ—Oh” Jun paused as Sho presented himself to him, now fully naked. “That’s…really hot.”

Sho hit his boyfriend hard in the head which made Jun wince a little and laugh at himself, massaging the part that got hit. “I can’t believe I still stripped. And now with my boxers! During winter! I can’t believe this.” He said, getting his clothing from the floor and putting them on as quickly as he could to avoid being cold.

Sho caught sight of Jun laughing secretly to himself and he glared at him. Jun stopped at once and put on his ‘I-didn’t-do-anything’ face. Sho continued to stare him down and Jun just shrugged. “I’m just amused that you still do this despite it being winter.” Jun said.

“Are you sure it’s not—”

“Breakfast?” Jun cut him off, getting up and going to prepare their breakfast.  
\--

“But I’m telling you, I can’t seem to stop it. It’s even colder now and I’m still doing it. Although it’s weird that sometimes I wake up with my boxers on and sometimes, I wake up butt naked. That never happened during summer!”

Silence.

“There must be something wrong with me. Is this considered sleep walking? But I’m not walking, I’m stripping. Is there such a thing as sleep stripping? Is that a diagnosed illness?”

Silence.

“And MatsuJun’s just laughing at my face every time, that brat. He wakes up and laughs and makes breakfast like it’s none of his concern at all. Should I go to the doctor?”

Silence.

“Why aren’t you talking?!”

Ohno stared at Sho with an amused expression. He had been talking nonstop since they started drinking that night and Ohno’s been quiet all that time. Sho didn’t know how long they’ve been drinking but he knew it was long enough to get him talking like madman.

“Satoshi!”

“What?” Ohno finally replied with a loud laugh, clearly drunk. “You’re being ridiculous, Sho-kun.” He finally said. “You want to know what I’d do?”

“Yes please.” Sho said like a lost little puppy.

“I’d stay up all night.” Ohno simply said, not making any sense at all. Sho knew that it only happened when he’s asleep. He tried staying up once during the summer and of course, with his wits properly intact, he didn’t strip at all.

“Riida, that’s stupid. I strip when I’m fast asleep.”

Ohno shook his head violently, his eyes droopy and hazy. Sho knew that Ohno Satoshi was long gone. He’d probably have to call Nino over to get the guy. “No, no. Stay up.” Ohno slurred. “Because it’s probably MatsuJun’s fault.” He whispered before bursting out laughing.

Sho watched as Ohno’s sane soul left his body. Riida being drunk meant that he was subjected into a lengthy conversation about fishing and painting and other things that Ohno was interested in. Sho answered appropriately to Ohno’s prompts but he was thinking about what he said.

Maybe it was Jun’s fault because he can be a little shit after all. Maybe that’s why he kept laughing every morning because he’s the one who’s been doing things that made him strip. He remembered being sweaty when he finds himself in his situation and the only conclusion he could think of was his boyfriend turning up the heater which makes him strip himself naked.

And so he formed a plan. He was sober enough to feel his brain working.

He took his phone out and dialled Nino’s number, laughing at whatever Ohno said. Once Nino answered the phone, the only thing he had to say was “Yeah, he’s out” and Nino immediately understood, showing up 20 minutes later to take Ohno home.

Sho went home at about 12 midnight and he wasn’t surprised to see Jun slumped on the floor while watching TV. Jun paused and looked up from what he was watching.

“Had fun with Riida?” Jun asked and Sho nodded in reply. “Nino called and told me that they’ve arrived home safely.” Jun informed him, looking up at Sho with a bright smile. “I was just watching a movie, join me?” He offered.

Sho shook his head in reply, sitting right next to Jun for a little bit. “I’d love to but I’m really tired. I think I’m going to head to bed first, I’m really sleepy.” He said, keeping the tired act in place. He let out a fake but believable yawn.

He could visibly see his boyfriend sulk but instead, Jun nodded, getting up with him. “Alright then, we can—”

“No, it’s okay.” Sho smiled a little, kissing Jun on the lips before pulling away. He was sure he smelled like smoke and alcohol. “You can go back to what you were watching, it looks like a good movie.” He smiled.

Jun just stared at him before shrugging. “Alright, I’ll just finish the movie first. Have a good sleep.” Jun said, leaving Sho to himself. Sho immediately went to the bathroom and took a short shower before getting to bed. He tried his best to stay awake but eventually, he drifted off to a light sleep.  
\--

He didn’t know what time it was when MatsuJun entered the room but he was woken up by the soft creek of the door. He opened his eyes a little bit and he could see Jun’s form silhouetted by the light from the living room as he started to creep to the bed.

“Sho-san?”

Sho immediately closed his eyes and relied on feeling whatever Jun was doing around him. He could hear shuffling and the sound of the remote beeping and he instantly knew it was Jun turning the heat up.

“Seriously, Sho-san.” Jun groaned and Sho felt the end of the bed dip to Jun’s weight.

Sho waited for the heat to creep in but it didn’t, instead he felt cold air hitting his head. He tried not to show his confusion on his face and kept acting asleep. If Jun doesn’t turn the heat up, then why does he strip every night?

“Sho-san?” Jun repeated again and when Sho didn’t say anything, he sighed. “Fine.”

Sho waited and slowly, the blanket was taken off of him and he felt Jun’s hands on his legs, slowly creeping up to his thighs. His heart started beating wildly in his chest as he realized what was happening. It wasn’t just as simple as turning the heater up, was it?

He felt Jun scoot closer, the bed moving with him and making it shake. Sho waited with baited breath and finally, he felt his sweatpants being pulled down. Riida wasn’t wrong, it was Jun who was at fault but Sho didn’t expect this at all. And Sho was getting excited, too excited for his own good. He was starting to sweat and now he realized why Jun turned to made the room colder.

Once Jun had discarded the pesky sweatpants, he went back to Sho’s groin and targeted the one thing he wanted the most. Jun slowly reached for it and Sho could feel his movements, making him even more excited. He felt all his blood travel down to his crotch and soon enough, he was hard as wood without Jun even touching him.

Then Jun stopped and Sho tried his best to keep his eyes closed as he waited, curious as to why he stopped all of a sudden. Slowly, he felt Jun’s head near his erection and he was pretty sure his mind was going to explode until…Jun blew softly on his crotch that made his breath hitch in surprise.

“Sakurai Sho, you’re awake.” Jun declared.

Sho didn’t budge but instead, he kept his sleeping act. He felt Jun move but not the kind of movement that he wanted—needed—and he was pretty sure Jun just made himself comfortable on the bed. A few seconds ticked by and finally, he gave up.

“How did you know?” Sho asked with a small laugh, reaching to the side to flick a lamp open.

He sat upright as the light illuminated the room and his eyes caught MatsuJun’s position. It was definitely something he wanted to see more often. Seeing Matsumoto Jun sprawled comfortably on the bed with his face near Sho’s crotch was a sight he never wanted to end.

“Sho-san, you’re heating up and you’re just looking at me.” Jun smirked, knowing that he was winning an unspoken competition. He blew on it again and the soft air made Sho go crazy.

He tried to get his bearings. “So, I was right! It was you who keeps on stripping me!” Sho pointed at him with pride for being correct the first time. Jun did his thing where he bit his lower lip to stop a laugh from bursting out of him that made his cheeks puff like a chipmunk. And Sho could swear he fell in love all over again at that moment.

What a cute bastard.

“I’ll explain later, for now, shut up.” Jun said and in one swift motion, he successfully pushed Sho back towards the bed while stripping him off of his boxers.

Sho felt Jun’s wet and hot mouth around him and all he could do was hold onto the bed as he relished in the slow and steady movements of his lover. It took all of his self-control to refrain from bucking his hips hard up Jun’s throat; after all, he didn’t want to choke his boyfriend.

The lewd sounds, desperate groans and rough motions were making him lose his mind. He forgot the last time he felt like this—extremely aroused and excited. When Sho felt Jun’s hand roughly fondling his balls, he couldn’t help but buck his hips deeper in Jun’s mouth. It made Jun groan so hard that Sho felt the vibration all over his body.

He sat up a little and the image in front of him will forever be engraved in his mind. Sho grabbed Jun’s hair and he had a short time feeling sorry for how strong he was holding on to them that it probably hurt before he was lost in the heat of it all.

“So…fucking…close…” He struggled to say and he felt Jun laugh a little. Again, his laugh vibrated on his sensitive skin and it almost sent him over the edge. “Matsumoto…stop…trying to…talk…” He groaned in frustration. Jun kept answering him with his mouthful of cock and the vibrations from that was really taking a toll on him.

He knew he was close to shooting his load and with one final tug from Jun’s mouth, he pulled his head away before leading it to his lips and roughly sharing a kiss. He tasted himself in their kiss and it would have been gross if it wasn’t so hot. Jun’s hand did all the work, jerking him off mercilessly until he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, screaming MatsuJun’s name in the dark and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Both of them panted heavily in each other’s arms, sweat and cum sticking to their skin. Jun was the first one to pull away, a grin on his glowing face. “Now, look at you, all sweaty and gross.” He winked, helping Sho out of the last piece of garment that he was wearing.

Sho laughed loudly at the ridiculousness of it all. “So, is that what you do? You blow me then take off my shirt because I get sweaty?” He asked, amused.

“Pretty much, yeah. You, Nino and Aiba drilled this idea in my head so it’s partially you guys’ fault.” Jun admitted without so much as a blush. “But for the record though, you were really doing it on your own during summer.”

“What? Blowing myself?”

Jun hit him hard in the head which made Sho pout while Jun rolled his eyes again at him. “Sorry if I was harassing you without your consent though.” He said seriously.

“Pfft, you can sexually harass me all you want. Ah! This is why sometimes I wake up feeling sated and happy! I thought it was only because of a wet dream.” Sho pointed out loud, finally realizing the time he felt like sunshine and rainbows was because of this.

Jun nodded. “It’s just—you’re always fucking sleeping like a ragdoll all the time and it pisses me off.” He said.

Sho snorted, “Right, your sexual desire is no joke.” He commented, remembering that old fortune telling all of them had before. Jun nodded. “Sorry, sorry. I just get really tired.” He added.

“Maybe you’ve been hanging out with Riida too much. He’s rubbing off on you. Also, I told him it was me. Pretty sure he told you since he can’t keep his pretty mouth shut when he’s drunk.” Jun said with a laugh, finally standing up. “Anyway, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take care of this.” He said, pointing at his still throbbing erection before walking towards the bathroom.

It was Sho’s turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m fully awake, so don’t think you’ll be taking care of that alone.” He called out. Jun turned his head to look back at Sho. “Also, I’m going to start making it up to you.” Sho added, getting up in all his naked glory and following Jun to the bathroom with a huge grin on his face.

And that’s how Sakurai Sho solved the mystery of his sleeping problem.

…during the winter season anyway. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I didn't want to write the other one that I was working on. So, I wrote this instead. My friend and I had this conversation about what if it wasn't Sho's fault that he ends up naked when he wakes up and then this fic was born! It's so dumb. Haha. But I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
